Trapping vermin such as rodents, moles (rats, mice, chipmunks, squirrels, prairie dogs, etc.) are a function that most people will experience at one time in their life. There is a plethora of methods for eradicating these pests such as trapping, shooting and poisoning. Farmers often maintain cats and dogs just to fulfill this purpose. Despite these radically different approaches, there a few common features that all users want to see in their trapping devices. However, not all devices possess all of these features. Generally, users choose traps that have the features most important to them.
The most sought after features are: ease of setting; cleanliness in handling after a use; ease of extraction of the vermin from the device; ease of baiting; reduced need to rebait; low vermin escape probability; low rate of unproductive, inadvertent device tripping; good aesthetics of device with a captured vermin; and extended durability (able to repeatedly withstand the outside elements for long uses.)
It is a long felt need in the industry to provide a single trap that possesses as many of these features as possible. Incorporating more of these features in a single trap will give the consumer a much easier to operate, more efficient, and sanitary trap that is not visually repulsive to one viewing a trapped vermin in the device. Thus, a simpler, cleaner, easier to operate trap with a higher kill efficiency is provided by the embodiment set forth below. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.